1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a frame of a heat sink and particularly to a frame of a heat sink for a CPU (central processing unit) in a computer.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Referring FIG. 5, the currently used frame of a heat sink for a CPU in a computer includes a quadrilateral shaped frame V and an upright stop plate 56 disposed at each corner of the fame V. The respective stop plate 56 is positioned in parallel to each other. The frame V further includes a side 51 with an opening block step 51′ extending along the entire length of the side 51 and the side 51 perpendicular to the respective stop plate 56 with the length B thereof being equal to the distance between the inner surfaces between two stop plates 56 at both ends of the side 51. The bottom of the opening block step 51′ and the top of another side 53 opposite to the side 51 are at the same plane M. Although the preceding frame basically satisfies the requirement of joining the CPU and the heat sink, there are deficiencies needed to overcome. 1. the frame has restricted the heat sink to move along the direction of the width b thereof by means of the stop plates 56 but the heat sink is still able to move along the direction of depth thereof such that the heat sink becomes swaying easily. 2. The opposite side 53 to the side 51 is thinner and it is easy to be deformed such that it results in the heat sink to sway more easily and even to cause the computer running unstably.